


Homecoming

by drakaryss



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Babysitter Steve, Background Dustin Henderson, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentions of Blood, Past Relationship(s), Reader is Hopper's daughter, reader is a badass, sad Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakaryss/pseuds/drakaryss
Summary: Things get a bit out of hand at Pizza Hut, so a familiar face intervenes.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Request: hey there. can you do a steve harrington x reader where the reader saves them from a weirdo and steve literally hugs her and thanks her and the party loves you?? fluff, angst, fights????? love your work
> 
> A/N: I didn’t proofread for shit, so apologies in advance for any mistakes!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: issamhysa !

It was a typical Friday evening for the party. Steve had decided to take them out to the movies and after, to Pizza Hut to celebrate Max’s birthday, much to the young girl’s dismay. She never really liked parties, but she did love spending time with the party and was proud to be their very own Zoomer. As they sat together in a booth waiting for their second pie, the party engaged in a very lively conversation about Indiana Jones and his new adventures.

“I’m telling you, Indy’s irrelevant to the outcome of things!” Dustin chimed in, folding his hands together and leaning forward conspiratorially, lowering his voice to a whisper. “Seriously, if he hadn’t been in the film, it would’ve turned out the exact same.” He whispered, earning collective groans from the rest of the party. While the boys erupted into a heated argument over Dustin’s theory, Max rolled her eyes, leaning over to Steve, who sat across from her.

“I’m gonna go get a refill.” She said, earning a nod from Steve. Max slid out of the booth, an empty paper cup in hand as she made her way over to the soda fountain. She filled her cup to the brim with cherry soda with a small smile on her face, not bothering to cover her drink, since the table was only a few feet away. As she turned away from the machine, she bumped into a man. The impact caused her to spill the liquid on the man’s white button up.

“Fuck!” The man cursed, stumbling backward and looking at his once crisp white shirt, which now sported a cherry red stain. He frantically reached over to grab a handful of napkins from the marble countertop, ignoring the young girl’s apologies.

“I’m so sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was going!” She apologized again, her eyes wide. She watched the man stop his fruitless attempt to rid his shirt of the stain, his gaze slowly turning to the girl. Max gulped, her eyes wide as she took a step back. Upon hearing the outburst, Steve looked over from his spot at the booth with furrowed eyebrows.

“This was an expensive shirt.” The man said in a dangerously low tone, taking a step closer to the girl, his hands trembling in anger. “You’re so fucking dead.” He growled, reaching forward and grabbing the collar of Max’s jacket, managing to lift her off the ground slightly.

“Steve!” Max cried out, earning the attention of half the restaurant. Within seconds, Steve had pulled Max from the man’s grip, pushing her to stand behind him. Max gripped at the sleeve of Steve’s coat, her head peeking from behind him as she stared at the furious man. Steve looked at the man in the eye, his expression serious.

“Hey, man. First, she said she was sorry, it was an accident.” He said firmly, standing tall. “And second, don’t ever touch her again.” He finished, watching as the man simply scoffed in his direction, letting the newly-stained napkins fall to the ground. He moved toward Steve with a sneer on his face and shoved him to the side. Steve slipped on the wet floor and hit his head against the countertop corner, hitting the floor with a thud.

“Steve!” The party from the table cried out, rushing out of their booth and toward their babysitter, who managed to sit up, his hand pressed tightly to the top of his bleeding skull. “Holy shit, he’s bleeding!” Dustin shouted, causing a dazed Steve to wince at the loud sound.

Max turned her attention from Steve, back to the man, who approached her rapidly. The man was cut off when a figure blocked his path, shielding Max from the attacker.

“Hey, asshole. I’m giving you one chance. Leave, now.” The person said in a firm tone, her hand clutching something hanging from her belt. Max looked down, noticing the person she now identified to be a girl no older than Steve, had a pair of silver handcuffs dangling from the belt. She watched the man scoff once more, raising his fist to strike the girl.

Before anyone could react, the stranger grabbed the man’s wrist and in a swift maneuver, she had his arm pinned behind his back. She landed a kick to the back of the man’s knees, forcing him onto his knees and successfully cuffing his hands together behind his back.

“Holy fuck…” Max said, absolutely amazed by the event she had just witnessed. As if snapping out of her daze, Max gasped, turning to see the group staring at the girl with the same expression she had worn a couple of moments ago. “Steve!” Max called out again, rushing toward him and grabbing some napkins from the counter, kneeling down to Steve’s level and setting the napkins gently over his head. Steve thanked her with a nod, pressing down on the wound with a pained hiss. “Can someone call an ambulance?” Max shouted, watching as people scrambled for their phones.

-

About twenty minutes after the incident, Steve sat outside the restaurant on the rear steps of an ambulance, grimacing slightly as the paramedic worked on the stitches on his head. In the distance, Steve could make out the girl from earlier talking to Hopper, and was able to spot a small smile on Hopper’s face.

Once the paramedic was done, Steve stood from his spot and began to walk over to the two, until he saw Hopper and the girl embrace tightly. Now understandably confused, Steve froze in his spot, a million thoughts swarming his head.

Were they lovers? No, the girl was far too young for Hopper. Friends? He doubted Hopper would hug his friends like that. Family? Maybe, that would explain their proximity… Wait.

Steve’s brain stopped functioning as the girl turned to look at him. Something in Steve’s mind clicked, and reality struck him harder than a freight train. Their eyes met, and Steve tensed, watching as she cautiously made her way toward him, as if she were approaching a frightened animal. Steve couldn’t move, he could feel the tears welling up on his eyes as he watched Y/N, his childhood friend, come closer.

“Steve?” Y/N called softly, standing at a few feet away from him. She watched Steve’s face harden as she reached out for him. Steve jerked away from her touch, his entire body trembling. “Steve, please.” Y/N pleaded once more, tears filling her own eyes as she retracted her hand. “Talk to me…”

“Oh, you want me to talk to you, yeah?” Steve snapped suddenly, causing the girl to flinch slightly at his tone. Steve looked at her incredulously, his voice trembling. “You left me, Y/N. You broke our fucking promise.”

“Steve, I didn’t have a choice!” Y/N cried out, tears spilling from her eyes, and trailing down her cheeks. This caught Steve off guard, as his expression softened for a moment, before going back.

“You didn’t have a choice? And so you, what, just one day decided to leave? You couldn’t even come to say goodbye to your best friend? Or, actually… Maybe you just didn’t want to, because you never cared, is that it?” Steve asked, clenching his fists by his sides. “I was a kid, Y/N. We were kids, we made a promise.” He said, his voice wavering as the tears began to flow freely. “Y-you broke our promise,” Steve stuttered, and Y/N watched his expression fall completely. “I thought you were dead.” He was able to choke out before a sob escaped his lips.

On instinct, Y/N rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Steve’s shaking form, pulling him into a tight embrace. She sighed heavily as she felt Steve’s arms wrap around her, his head resting atop her shoulder. Y/N could do nothing but hold him as sobs racked his body, his hands clutching at the back of her coat as if he were afraid she would suddenly vanish. She pressed her lips to the side of his head, whispering small words of reassurance as the two hearts reunited.

“I promised you I’d never leave you. That we’d always find each other, and we did.” Y/N said softly, rubbing Steve’s back soothingly. Steve sniffled in return, his sobs slowly subsiding. He nodded his head, pulling away from the embrace and resting his forehead against Y/N’s, a habit they had picked up as children.

“Never leave me again,” Steve whispered hoarsely, his throat raw from crying. He watched her chuckle softly, her red eyes meeting his as their fingers locked together.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” She replied.

In the distance, Hopper stood with the rest of the party, watching the events unfold before them with teary eyes. Everyone was quiet until a voice spoke up in exasperation.

“What kind of Hallmark shit is this?”

“Dustin!”


End file.
